Club Meeting
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: Grimmjow drags Byakuya out to the club on the same night that Narumi forces Naomi out to the same club. First time they ever meet, let's see what happens. GrimmjowxOC, ByakuyaxOC fluff Read and Review! Rated T for language. Complete for now.


So this one I've been working on for a while. It's a way for my OC Narumi and my best friend's OC Naomi meet Grimmjow and Byakuya. This is pretty long for me and all of my stories have been written/typed on my Notes on my iPhone and edited and published on my Netbook, so bear with me haha Please Read and Review :D

Deep bass vibrated through his body and flashing lights temporarily blinded his cerulean blue eyes that popped out against his turquoise tattoos beside and under his eyes, as he scanned the jumping crowd from his seat at the bar. He ran his fingers through his soft, cyan locks giving his hair a messy, but sexy look. He lifted his glass and quickly downed the drink and spun around to get a refill. He waved down the bartender and his glass was refilled with Jack Daniels, which he quickly downed again. He set down the glass and turned to face the crowd again. He rested his elbows on the bar behind him, pulling his black button up shirt farther open exposing more of his tanned muscular chest. "Why did you bring me here? You know how much I dislike loud music and crowds of raging hormones." A cool, but surprisingly loud voice drifted over the noise of the club and into the blunette's ears. He lazily rolled his head to the left to face a man with long black hair that elegantly framed his stoic, but equally elegant face and went past his shoulders. He wore a black deep V neck shirt, with a white suit vest on top and dark grey skinny jeans accompanied by grey tweed oxfords. He exuded grace and elegance in his trendy, modern outfit. "Byakuya, I already told you, Shiro, Nnoitra, Renji, Ulquiorra and Ichigo went out of town for Spring Break so I needed someone to hit the clubs with. Byakuya gave the blue haired man his trademark glare, "Why didn't you accompany them on their drunken escapades, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow let his head fall back and groaned, "They're goin' to Vegas and I didn't have enough money. I don't know how the hell Nnoitra got enough to go, probably selling drugs or some illegal shit, that bastard." Byakuya smirked slightly, but it quickly vanished. Grimmjow lifted his head up to look at the crowd, "I know this must be torture for ya, Byakuya, but can ya put up with it for a little while?" Byakuya turned to face the crowd as well, "Fine, but don't expect me to get intoxicated with you. I don't drink." Grimmjow whined, but grunted in agreement. Grimmjow started to scan the crowd again, sweeping across the bouncing bodies until something or someone caught his eye. Grimmjow had to do a double take as his eyes focused in on a girl who was really getting into the music and dancing with a man, which in Grimmjow's opinion, looked like he couldn't keep up with the fast, sexy movements of the young girl. Her golden brown hair was flying as she bobbed her head to the beat, swaying her hips back and forth in short, light blue Daisy Dukes and black cowboy boots with white stitching. Her loose, oversized white shirt with a black outlined tiger face that had bright yellow eyes was pushed over to one side of her shoulders exposing her whole left shoulder and collar bone. Grimmjow licked his lips as he looked her up and down and got up from his seat. "Hey, Kuya, I'll be right back" Grimmjow stated loudly, his eyes never leaving the girl in the crowd. Byakuya cringed at the shortening of his name, but was thankful that the blunette was leaving him alone. Grimmjow pushed his way through the crowd, eyes still fixed on the girl. He finally closed in on her, grabbing her waist and pulling her away from the man dancing with her, "Sorry to keep ya waiting, hun, thanks for keeping her company, man." Grimmjow glared at the man to get lost. The man glared back, but walked away. Grimmjow still had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist; he looked down at the girl only to be met with dazzling hazel green eyes. Grimmjow caught himself staring into her eyes and was brought back to reality when the girl spoke, "You can let go of me now, 'hun'" Grimmjow shook his head, "Hmm I don't think I want to." He flashed his devilishly sexy smile and noticed that the girl's eyes widened slightly. "And it doesn't seem like you want me to let ya go either, otherwise you'd be strugglin'" Grimmjow smirked and the girl mock laughed before she wiggled her way out of his toned arms. Grimmjow laughed, if he had really wanted to keep a hold of her, she wouldn't have been able to get away. "So how did you know that that guy wasn't my boyfriend?" The girl placed her hands her hips and looked up into his eyes. Grimmjow smirked, "I didn't, but if I was your boyfriend and a guy grabbed you like I did, he'd be knocked out cold." The girl tilted her head back a bit and laughed, "Oh really? You seem confident in yourself, Mr.-" she put her hand out as a gesture to Grimmjow to finish the sentence. He chuckled, "Jaegerjaques. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." The girl laughed, "Panther King? Isn't that a little ostentatious?" Grimmjow was surprised; rarely anyone knew what his last name meant. He smiled, "Hey, I didn't choose the last name, babe, but it fits me any way." The girl laughed again, "You sure are cocky." Grimmjow stared directly into her eyes and smirked, "and I don't even have my pants off... Yet." She covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, "Yet? Hey now, you don't even know my name." Grimmjow had almost forgotten, "its Narumi Takahashi, you're gonna wanna remember that." Narumi smirked back at him and Grimmjow cocked his cyan blue eyebrow, "And why is that?" Narumi crossed her arms over her chest, "Cuz you're gonna be screaming it later." They both threw their heads back and barked out laughter. Grimmjow liked this girl, she was just about as bold as he was and that's pretty damn bold. Narumi walked closer to him and tilted her head back slightly to look up at him, "So are we gonna dance or what?" Grimmjow's smile hadn't left his face since he started talking to Narumi; he widened his smile, "I don't know, ya think you can keep up with me?" Narumi's eyes sparkled at the mention of a challenge, "Can you?" Narumi turned and walked farther into the moving crowd, Grimmjow watching her hips as she walked away before following her into the mass of bodies.

Byakuya sat silently at the bar watching the crowd with slight disgust. He sighed as he slowly turned to face the bar, he sat up straight with his hands in his lap. He frowned and took a napkin off the counter beside him and used it to wipe off the space in front of him. Byakuya was beginning to wonder where the blue haired idiot had gone, when his thoughts were interrupted by someone coming up behind him who sounded upset. Byakuya sat still as a small figure came up to the bar to the right of him. Byakuya glanced to his right and saw a petite, black haired girl with glasses wearing tight black skinny jeans, that had tears around the knees and thighs, a white V neck shirt with a gothic black cross printed on the front, a black cardigan with a hood that hung loosely on her small figure, the sleeves were long and covered her knuckles and on her feet she wore black strappy, Egyptian style sandals. The petite girl pounded her fist on the bar and sat down angrily before putting her elbows on the bar, placing her chin in her hands and huffing. Byakuya sat awkwardly in silence while the girl next to him was grumbling and complaining to herself, "Fricken Narumi... I HATE clubs... Dancing is stupid... I told her I didn't want to come, but nooooooo... Ugh! I'm gonna beat her like a Fricken circus monkey!" Byakuya tried to stifle his laughter caused by her figurative language, but was unsuccessful and she heard him, whipping her head in his direction to glare intensely at him. Byakuya's eyes widened and faced her, "What? Am I funny to you?" she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. Byakuya smirked, "Your figurative language is quite amusing. I apologize if my laughter offended you, I meant nothing by it. In fact, it sounds like we have similar problems." The petite girl narrowed her eyes, "What do mean?" Byakuya looked at his lap, brushed invisible dust of of his jeans then turned his head to look at her, "I've been forced to come here as well by my 'friend' Grimmjow. It sounds as though your friend, Narumi, dragged you out here against your will as well." The petite girl slammed her fist on the bar again, "Narumi is NOT my friend!... Ok she is my friend, but still! She's a jerk, I TOLD her I didn't want to go out tonight" she pouted, Byakuya smiled slightly, her pout was cute. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki," he outstretched his hand towards her. She eyed his hand suspiciously before warily moving her hand and accepting the hand shake, "Naomi Sasaki." Byakuya gave her a firm handshake and flashed a quick smile. Naomi relaxed and sat up straighter, "So your friend's name is Grimmjow? He sounds like a weird guy," she laughed, Byakuya smirked, "He is a little odd, he also doesn't take 'No' for an answer, thus my presence here at this club." Naomi sighed, "Sounds just like Narumi, God, that girl is so stubborn sometimes! She insisted on going out tonight, she wanted to get out of the house so bad that she literally dragged me to the car!" Byakuya chuckled and snuck a quick glance at Naomi right at the same time she did. Their eyes met for a split second before quickly looking away, their cheeks burning. They sat in an awkward silence until the Bartender came up, "Can I get you two a drink?" Naomi coughed, "Uh water please..." Byakuya shook his head, "I don't drink." Naomi had a shocked expression that was replaced with a flash of a smile. The bartender left to get Naomi's drink, leaving them to their awkward silence. "Soooo..." Naomi said in a rather high pitched voice making Byakuya laugh. "Whaaaat? Why do you keep laughing at me?" Naomi frowned comically which caused Byakuya to laugh even more, she was so amusing. "Haha I apologize, there's just something about you that is amusingly adorable." Naomi froze and stared at him, a light pink spread across her cheeks, "The meaning of your name is very fitting for you, if you don't mind me saying." The pink on Naomi's face deepened in color, "Th-thank you..." Byakuya smiled, he was going to actually have to thank Grimmjow for bringing him to this club, her blush was even cuter than her pout. The bartender walked up and placed the glass of water in front of Naomi; she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the blush on her face and picked up the glass to sip at it. Byakuya picked lint off his shoulder then sat quietly, he was sure that he had thoroughly embarrassed her and didn't know where to go from here. "Where's your girlfriend? You didn't bring her with you?" Naomi questioned hesitantly while staring at her water. "I don't have a girlfriend" Byakuya stated with about as much emotion as the water in Naomi's glass. Naomi made a quick movement with her arm that Byakuya couldn't catch, "Oh that's too bad" Naomi said calmly. Byakuya shifted so that he was facing Naomi, "Your boyfriend couldn't save you from Narumi tonight?" Byakuya hoped that her response would be the same as his, "Which one?" she answered with a straight face, Byakuya's eyes widened in shock and Naomi burst out laughing, "Haha I'm kidding, I don't have a boyfriend." Byakuya smiled, Naomi smiled back, but her face was over taken by that cute blush again and she looked away hurriedly.

They sat quietly for a bit, but it was less awkward than before. Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but the breath was knocked out him as a large hand smacked him hard in the back, "Damn it's hot in here! Oi Kuya, who's this?" Grimmjow's rough voice grated Byakuya's every nerve, once Byakuya had caught his breath he turned around to scowl at the boisterous blunette, but he wasn't alone. Under his arm was a brunette girl with a huge grin on her face, "Narumi! Where the heck have you been?" Naomi screeched. Byakuya and Grimmjow looked back and forth between the two girls. "I said I was gonna go dance! And that's what I did!" Naomi scowled and Narumi looked up at Grimmjow, "Wait, hold up. Who's this?" Byakuya cleared his throat, "Byakuya Kuchiki, I'm assuming you are the Narumi that Naomi has been talking about." he outstretched his hand toward her and they shook hands. Grimmjow looked around, "What the hell? Ok hang on, Narumi this is my friend Byakuya." Narumi laughed, "And this is my friend Naomi, calm down, I guess we all know each other now." Grimmjow's face twisted in confusion. Naomi sighed, hit her hand to her forehead then looked up at Byakuya, "Wow he really is an idiot," Narumi smacked her in the arm, Byakuya laughed and Grimmjow glared at her, "Ok let me help you out, you brought Byakuya here then left him at the bar. Narumi dragged me here then ditched me to go dance. You and Narumi met on the dance floor, I guess and Buyakuya and I started talking. Get it?" Naomi spoke slowly in a condescending tone. Byakuya smirked, Grimmjow's glare intensified, and Narumi laughed, "Don't be offended too much, she does that to me all the time." Grimmjow relaxed slightly, his arm still hanging on Narumi's shoulders, "Just cuz she's your friend doesn't mean she gets to make fun of me... Oh well, she's probably just jealous cuz she got stuck with the boring, prude instead of me." Grimmjow's face split into a shit eating grin and Narumi laughed. Byakuya shot daggers at Grimmjow with his eyes, silently cursing him. Naomi stared directly at Grimmjow, her face calm and emotionless, "I'd much rather have a conversation with Byakuya than possibly getting an STD from a blue haired freak." Byakuya choked back laughter as Narumi's jaw dropped. "Sssss ouch! That was uncalled for, young lady... No, threesome for you." Grimmjow stuck his tongue out at her. Naomi almost threw up and had to cover her mouth. She turned to Narumi, "Why?' Why did yo- never mind. He's just like you..." Narumi scoffed and smacked Naomi in the arm again, Naomi hissed. Byakuya cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him, "It seems as though Narumi and Grimmjow are done dancing for tonight, correct?" Narumi and Grimmjow looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in agreement. "I propose that we either part ways or go somewhere else." Naomi shifted in her seat, "sitting here made me hungry. Let's go eat somewhere. Narumi, you're paying for me." Narumi scoffed again, "For leaving me at the bar." This made Byakuya's heart tinge a bit, apparently sitting with him wasn't pleasant. Naomi's face suddenly burst out in red and she waved her hands in front of her at Byakuya, "Oh! Not that sitting with you was bad, I just- Narumi!" One of her flailing arms landed right on Narumi's stomach, "Ga-ah! What the hell, Naomi!" Narumi exclaimed. Naomi glared at her and Byakuya laughed, "It's alright, you can make it up to me by letting me take you to dinner." Naomi's eyes widened and she blushed, " Uh I'd l-love to... But what about Narumi and Gri-" she was cut off by a loud bark of laughter. Grimmjow smiled wickedly at her, "I was already plannin' on having Narumi ditch you so we could uh-hang out, but this works out a lot better." Narumi lightly smacked Grimmjow in the chest and he smirked, "And I was gonna ditch Kuya, but it looks like he wants to 'hang out' with his new girl too." Naomi and Byakuya both glared intensely at the crass blunette still holding Narumi around her shoulders. Byakuya turned to Naomi and his face softened, "What do you feel like eating?" Naomi twiddled her thumbs and looked down, "Um well since it's late, how about ice cream? Or milkshakes?" Byakuya smiled and Naomi looked up, "That sounds delicious." Grimmjow fake gagged, Narumi giggled and punched him lightly. Byakuya and Naomi glared at them. Byakuya stood up and offered his hand to Naomi which she took with a light blush on her cheeks. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Hey Narumi, wanna blow this sausage Fest too?" Narumi burst out laughing, "Wow, nice choice of words. Uh no, I don't think I could handle a whole 'Fest'" Grimmjow choked on his laughter and Byakuya and Naomi made disgusted faces. "Let me rephrase that, you wanna go somewhere else?" Narumi giggled, "Sure Grimmjow, what did you have in mind?" Grimmjow gave her an evil grin and bared his teeth. Narumi's eyes widened as he led her away. Narumi glanced over her shoulder and yelled back, "See ya later Naomi! I'll text you! Bye Byakuya! It was nice meeting you!" then she screamed out as Grimmjow smacked her ass and then she punched him hard in the ribs.

I hope you enjoyed this Club story, I know it's kind of cliché, but oh well. I want to make it longer, but have hit sort of a writer's block D: please read and review! 


End file.
